Shopping Day
by StarWarsGirl959
Summary: Anakin has the day off from Jedi Duty, so he spends time with Padmé and the twins at the Coruscant Mall.


Shopping Day

It was a lazy day, especially for Anakin Skywalker. Upon this day he had the day off from the war and frontlines. He gets other days off too, when they might not need him in a battle, but this one he gets granted, yearly, war or not, he gets to spend  
time with his family.

He wanted to sleep in, but of course, it's his day off and things needed to be done. Lazy can come some other time. He blinked a couple of times adjusting his eyes to the sunlight that was creeping through the blinds. He laid there on his back looking  
at he ceiling, pondering about things. Padmé then stirred and moaned in her sleep. She turned over and opened her eyes to see the sight of her beautiful husband. Smiling, she granted his morning with lingering kisses.

"Good morning, Love," Anakin said softly.

Before Padmé could say anything else, a baby cries in the nursery rang out either wanting attention, or breakfast. Padmé started getting out of bed when Anakin stopped her. "I got it."

He then kissed her before attending to his babies. After he left the room, Padmé laid in bed thinking about her wonderful family, bringing a smile upon her petite face.

As Anakin entered the nursery, he was greeted with Leia standing up in her crib crying. Her face was red and blotchy and Anakin hated seeing his babies like this.

Luke was starting to whimper in the crib next to Leia's, sensing and hearing his sisters distress.

The twins were only 9 months old and were strong with the Force. Anakin was proud, as he should be.

"Shhh, he cooed softly. "What's wrong?" He then lifted her out of the crib and she put her little arms around his neck . Closing the crib he gave her a small soft kiss on her brown, thick, tufts on her head. He bounced her slightly, and her cries died  
down. She seemed fine, her diaper was clean, she wasn't hot or cold, she wasn't sick, so she probably was hungry. Luke calmed down satisfied and determined that his sister was okay, he closed his eyes. Padmé then appeared with in her casual dress  
attire, her hair in a slick ponytail. She kissed Leia, greeting her with motherly coos, and then attended to Luke in the nursery.

Anakin padded into the kitchen and put Leia in her highchair. She squealed happily pounding her little hands on the tray of the highchair. Following in his footsteps was Padmé and she did the same with Luke. Only he seemed less interested in food as his  
head was drooped to the side, sleeping softly. Usually in the morning, the twins got Pebble Bites. They were wheat circular looking things, that had a lot of fiber and nutrition in it. The twins loved the cereal. Luke would probably wake up after  
it was put on his tray. Pouring the cereal on the twins tray, Luke woke up and blinked, and was fully awake when he saw his share of the Pebble Bites. He gratefully took them, as did Leia and put them in their hungry awaiting mouths, chewing softly  
and slowly as babies did so. Anakin got a cup of caf and some shurra fruit to eat. Padmé did her usual

style="font-family: ".SFUIText-Italic"; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;"organicshurra fruit health shake and she downed that in a minute tops.

"So...Padmé started, I was thinking we could do a shopping day. I was thinking the Coruscant Mall?"

Anakin didn't mind so he said "yes" right away. He didn't really have a plan anyways, and having family time sounded nice.

"Let me just get changed and I'll meet you in the speeder. I got Leia, I'll dress her. Her baby strap is in the nursery." Anakin then went upstairs to the nursery. Padmé did the same with Luke for they had extra clothes downstairs. Padmé then picked up  
her already (night before) prepared diaper bag for both twins. She already had one baby strap with her so she took that with her to the speeder. She strapped Luke in his infant seat and she got in the speederand patiently waited for her husband. Luke  
was gurgling happily in his seat.

After he dressed Leia, Anakin put herin her pink bouncy seat that was positioned in front of him. The bouncy seat made musical sounds as Leia was grabbing and pushing the buttons. Anakin turned his back to her looking for some pants and a decent shirt  
in the walk in closet he shared with Padmé. He finally dressed and picked up Leia from her bouncy seat and grabbed her baby strap. He was forgetting something...

His lightsaber. It was on the nightstand where it always was. He used the Force to grab it and it flew to his free hand just like that and clipped it to his utility belt. He always had it with him, even when he wasn't on Jedi Duty. You never know what  
scum(s) could just start attacking his family. He was somebody and so was Padmé . He was "The Hero with No Fear" and Padmé was that wonderful Senator from Naboo who was once Queen. So yes, people knew of him and his family. He would protect them,  
and he damn well knew it.

Putting Leia in her infant seat next to Luke, they started off into the the city's buzzing line of speeders.

Parked at the Coruscant Mall, Padmé checked again that she had her credit card, which she did. Anakin strapped Leia on front of his chest and Padmé did the same with Luke, and the family started into the Mall.

It was midday so the mall was packed. Padmé always liked to get things for the twins, when they went out to stores so they went to " _Younglings Baby Shop"_

It had of course all what Padmé was looking for. The imported baby clothes from Naboo that was made from her favorite upscale designers.

Walking around the massive boutique slowly, Padmé then gasped loudly and Anakin almost jumped in surprise but caught himself. She took the lavender silk baby dress and almost lost herself.

"Ani! This is so beautiful! Leia has to have it she would look great! Especially in special ceremonies!" She gushed. _Yeah one place babies shouldn't be, he thought._

style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 14pt;"Padmé put it in the hover cart and Anakin just happened to look at the price tag. _200 credits._ Anakin had the urge to roll his eyes.

In about 30 min, Padmé had the whole hover-cart filled with frilly and fancy things for Leia, that included headbands, shoes, hats , socks etc. For Luke she had shirts, pants, dress shoes etc. For Force sakes, she even grabbed things for when the twins  
were

style="font-family: ".SFUIText-Italic"; font-style: italic; font-size: 14pt;" made himself look at the total. Slowly opening one eye. His eyes almost popped out of his head, and he turned white as Hoth's snow.

 _$9,000 credits. I guess being a queen pays off,_ he thought amusingly. They left the store leaving the cart behind for it was forbidden to leave the store much to Anakin's luck, because he had to carry the bags.

Walking through the mall, Padmé glanced in store windows deciding what store she wanted to go to next. On the way throughout the mall corridor they stopped and got Shurra Milk Shakes from the food court. They then discarded the drinks when passing a metal  
bin.

Padmé then went into the next store called " _Lovely Scents."_

Padmé picked up some scented candles that had sweet smells, like a vanilla cake, and roses. She then picked out a bundlegetting her usual, _Passion Collection_

style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 14pt;"that came in lotions, hand soaps, sanitations and of course the basket was full and right now she was smelling a candle. She said something about the deal being 2 for 12 credits so she got two more.  
There was one scent

she couldn't decide on. Turning to Anakin she asked him,"Does this smell good, Ani?" Anakin took a whiff and held back a sneeze. Well he tried to. "It-it (in take of breath) smells divin- ACHOO!"

Leia giggled at her fathers weird noise and Padmé just raised her eyebrows, muttering, "I guess his nose liked it."

She then put the candles in her basket.

She practically ran over to the men's section where they had men's cologne and special gift packages.

She grabbed the glass bottle that was on the shelf and sniffed it. Goodness! How could she not keel over from sniffing all these scents? Is she getting high? No, no not possible. "Ani, I'm getting this for you!

It smells " _sexy."_ She smirked and put it in the basket before he could say anything. The things were purchased and the price was rather low. Just under 500 credits. Now Anakin had another bag added to his hands.

Anakin then spotted a store heand Obi-Wan liked shopping at called " _Man Cave Designs."_

style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 14pt;"He purchased some new high-tops, boots, and a new tunic. He was pleased with himself. Only tookhim 5 min tops in that store. Well maybe, 10 because Little Miss Leia liked grabbing things. He made it  
out of the store and he panicked when he didn't

see Padmé in sight. He instinctively put his hand on his saber eyeing the area carefully. But then spotted her coming his way, Luke strapped on her chest protectively. He sighed a relief and smiled but then turned white as she had designer

boxes and bags in her hand. She actually got some poor guy to carry the boxes for her. Anakin laughed but then checked his commlink for the time. By now it was early evening, and Anakin suggested they go home, and Padmé gladly agreed.

The man then put the boxes in the back of the speeder. Padmé thanked him and reached into her purse to give him a few credits to tip him. Anakin noticed as she was turned, he was looking at her bottom quite suggestively. Anger andprotectiveness  
/came over Anakin and he glancedat the guy giving him a menacing glare. The man reached Anakin'sgaze and averted his eyes elsewhere, slightly embarrassed and ashamed by his actions. Padmé tipped the fellow and he stalked off and they

put the rest of the packages and bags in the back of the speeder. Anakin and Padmé each strapped each twin in , and they fell asleep almost immediately. They then got in the speeder.

"Whew!" Padmé said, and she put her head back on the headrest and put her back palm on her forehead. Anakin laughed at her dramatic scene. His wife could certainly shop until she dropped!

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if something is amiss. Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **-nena ❤️**_


End file.
